hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyamoto Musashi
Miyamoto Musashi (宮本 武蔵 Miiyamoto Muzashi'):' is member #2 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical strength ranks twelfth in the group. Appearance Miyamoto has long, dark hair and eyes, with the former being kept in a simple ponytail that has a small section fall at the left side of his face. He wears a light, slightly wrinkled kosode with forearm-length sleeves, a patterned obi sash around his waist and a pair of dark hakama. At the left side of his waist is his katana tucked into the obi. He is also seen chewing on, what appears to be, a plant. Miyamoto has a spider tattoo, symbolizing his position as Troupe member #2 on his left back shoulder blade. Personality Miyamoto gives off a very calm and relaxed air. His expression is almost always blank. He is often quiet and composed making him not very talkative during Troupe meetings unless spoken to or needed to be spoken. He can tolerate the random outbursts of is fellow Troupe members and goes on with his activities. Despite being a member of killers and thieves, he is an honorable man, always maintaining a degree of bushido, and he is not the type who would attack defenseless or weakened opponents that he come to recognize is a strong fighter. Although Miyamoto is normally passive when dealing with his fellow Troupe members, he can come off as rather blunt and cold at times; such as when he interrupts Shoji's outbrust to bluntly tell him how annoying hes being. he acts as one of the very few members with a voice of reasoning among the Troupe. When they begin to disagree with each other and a fight is bound to happen, he is one of the few who interrupts them to calm them down and remind them about the rules of about fighting among members. When a situation occurs where a coin toss is unreasonable he composes the Troupe altogether and proposes a plan that would ensure the Phantom Troupe's survival. His loyalty to the Troupe is unquestionable, as he is willing to kill some members and start to rebuild the Spiders. He never unnecessarily reveals emotions on the battlefield, even when something unexpected happens. He does not gloat or boast about his achievements in a fight, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. He doesn't waver in surprising events, and attacks straight away. He does let hostages speak without permission, and will coldly warn them against it at least twice. He tells them to answer all the questions truthfully whenever they are under interrogation by any members of the Troupe. He will proceed to kill hostages swiftly and unhesitantly should they do not comply to his warning for the third time Background Miyamoto is one of the Troupe's founding members along with six others. The group originated from Meteor City: a slum inhabited by societal outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. It is also stated that the original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and those from Meteor City. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Larcade's idea of a group comprising of exactly seventeen members, including himself. Equipment Katana: Miyamoto uses a katana as his preferred weapon. the katana lacks a tsuba, the grip is wrapped in the hineri maki way and the tassel is rectangular. To disguise his weapon, Nobunaga may wrap it in grayish-purple canvas, tied with a twine thread at the top. He carries it on his left hip in his obi sash. Abilities and Powers Due to Miyamoto being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. He is very confident in his abilities, and is often considered to be one of the strongest members of the Phantom Troupe, slaying even the strongest of Nen users with minimal effort. He is an extremely skilled master swordsman, able to wield his sword with utmost dexterity and precision, able to slay numerous enemies, even highly skilled and powerful enemies with incredible ease. Preternatural Perception: Miyamoto has been shown to possess what some may refer to as a sixth sense, gathering information from his surroundings outside of his rudimentary senses. He can sense when people concealed with Zetsu are tailing him and knew that he was being observed though he was unable to tell their locations and number in both instances. Enhanced Strength: Miyamoto is considered to have superhuman physical strength having ranked twelfth in arm-wrestling within the Phantom Troupe, which he supplements in his mastery of swordsmanship. His sword strikes are executed with tremendous power, able to easily create immensely powerful compressed air slashes with a massive range, enough to split large vehicles and a mountain with ease. He is able to cause an average Nen user to vomit a large amount of blood and send them flying against a wall, several meters away from him with a single palm thrust without even using Nen. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Miyamoto is an Iai master, thus he is extremely quick. He is able to slice an armed solider, who was some meters away from his position, without them seeing him move. Enhanced Agility: Miyamoto can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. He can easily reach a window located on the third floor of a building with only one leap. Keen Intellect: Thanks to his ability to maintain his cool in dire situations, Miyamoto has proven to be a reliable decision maker and counselor for his fellow Spiders. He can be fairly analytical over situations happening with the slightest amount of info given. Master Swordsman: Miyamoto is very skilled in the use of edge weapon. His blade of choice is a long katana. His'' offensive capabilities mainly come from his swordplay. In terms of combat, Miyamoto is one of the greatest swordsman alive, proven by his absolute mastery of swordsmanship. He demonstrates tremendous dexterity and supreme skill in swordsmanship. His swordsmanship is extremely versatile, from slicing heavy and mobile cars in half with swift and immense power, to being able to deflect the course of bullets with masterful and graceful precision. * 'Iaidō Master:' Miyamoto is skilled in the art of ''Iaidō, which is a set of controlled movements involving the drawing of a sword from its scabbard, the striking or cutting of an opponent, the removing of blood from the blade, and finally the placement of the sword back in the scabbard Nen Miyamoto is an Emitter. He seems to possess a powerful aura, as the clash of his hostility with other Troupe members cracked the ground around them. He is able to release his Ren that emits a powerful pressure on his surroundings, damaging them in the process. He is capable of using Ten to contain his aura and provide defenses for average attacks. He is exceptional in performing Zetsu to stop his aura and make his presence much harder or even impossible to sense. He is able to cast his En that has a radius of about 50 meters and is able to mask it with In making it undetected and leaving anyone unable to notice. Battles and Competition Quotes Trivia